


All That Glitters

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: Jim wants Silver but he's desperate to keep it hidden. Unfortunately, the ursid can smell it all over him.(Wherein Jim learns to chart his own course and Silver learns the true meaning of treasure.)
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this fic as underage just to be safe but 17 is the legal age of consent where I'm from so, I guess it's subjective. By the time they get to the real sex, Jim is well over 18. Read at your own discretion.

Silver hadn’t expected the lad to actually finish all the dishes he’d left him to do—he figured Jim would get fed up eventually and beg for mercy but when he returned to the galley, he found the boy dead asleep, slumped over the very last bowl to be dried. The rest of the dishes were stacked neatly in gleaming rows along the worktop’s surface. The older man felt a surge of warmth beneath his breastbone as he gazed at the sleeping boy; it was something alarmingly close to pride and affection.

Morph even seemed to be looking on with adoration, nudging Silver with intent. Feeling heat prickle at the back of his neck with the intimacy of what he was about to do, the old spacer pulled off his coat and gently draped it over Jim’s shoulders as a makeshift blanket. He left as quickly as his cybernetic leg would allow, not wanting to wake the poor pup who’d earned his sleep.

Jim’s eyes cracked open and the first thing he registered was the warmth surrounding him. The galley came into focus and he saw the familiar shape of Silver retreating up the stairs. In that instant he understood; he could smell the other man’s unique scent all over the fabric and knew it was Silver’s coat. Jim’s heart stuttered in his chest as he clutched the coat tighter against him, soaking up the heat left behind from Silver’s body. The etherium was cold, especially at night, and the man had readily given Jim his only coat.

He couldn’t fight the smile curling his lips or the bloom of heat suffusing his body. Burrowing his face into the collar, he breathed in the mixture of gear oil, pipe smoke, and aftershave he’d come to associate with feelings of happiness and safety. Even more recently, tendrils of lust had started taking root in the bedrock of his growing fondness for Silver. It was all too easy to imagine it was the man himself draped over Jim’s back. He could practically feel the hot breath on the nape of his neck if he focused enough.

Jim was instantly hard, pressing against the inseam of his pants as he conjured up the remembered sensation of Silver’s hands on his shoulders; the tantalizing way he sometimes allowed his touch to linger. It always left Jim’s head spinning and had him wondering if Silver was doing it on purpose. If he noticed the longing way Jim looked at him and understood what it meant when the boy flushed with pleasure anytime he was praised.

Sneaking a hand down between his legs, Jim caught his lower lip between his teeth as he palmed himself through the fabric. In his mind’s eye, he saw Silver’s much larger paws on him instead, groping him roughly while he pressed his belly up against the length of Jim’s bowed spine. He gasped at the strength of the shiver that tore through him and scrambled to get his belt undone. Then a dirty, devious idea occurred to him and Jim found he was too aroused to fight down the foolish urge.

He shuffled until he could get his arm through the one intact sleeve and brought it up to drape across the huge bowl still sitting on his legs, thrusting the other hand into his pants. He rested his cheek against the fabric covering his arm, nuzzling it and huffing that intoxicating scent. The hand inside his underwear wrapped firmly around his cock and gave it a slow pull. He muffled a whine into the sleeve under his mouth, feeling wetness bead at the tip of his erection. He spread it around the sensitive head, trembling at the intensity of the sensation.

_ “Look at ye,”  _ the imaginary Silver rasped into his ear _ , “so wet for me and I barely even touched ye.” _

“Want you,” Jim groaned aloud, pulling his dick completely out of his pants so he could jerk it properly. 

He let his fantasy unfold as he worked himself over in the way he imagined the older man would, the slick sounds of his hand slipping through pre-come reaching his ears and making them burn. Every now and then he twisted his fist sharply around the head of his cock and it sent a jolt of electricity straight into the core of him. 

It had been so long since he’d had the privacy to jerk off that he only lasted a few more strokes, his whole form going rigid, thighs trembling as he bucked into his hand and came. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to avoid getting any of it on Silver’s coat, catching most of it in his hand but hearing some definite splatters on the wooden floor. He panted, going lax against the bowl in his lap, pressing his sweat-damp forehead into his left arm as he slowly recovered from a pretty fantastic orgasm.

And that’s when the horror of what he’d just done truly dawned on him. Silver, out of the kindness of his heart, gave Jim his coat. And then he used it to fuel his own craven desires. He was pretty sure that breached several spoken and unspoken rules of the mentor/pupil relationship. God, why was he constantly such a weird fuck-up? Absurdly, his eyes started to sting but he refused to cry over something so stupid.

He packed it away for later and got himself cleaned up with the rag he’d been using on the dishes. He made sure there was no trace left behind on SIlver’s coat before he took it off and folded it neatly, leaving it on the overturned bucket he’d vacated. Remembering at the last moment, he wiped up the mess on the floor as well, and threw the rag itself into a barrel of refuse. Jim hurried quietly to the bunks, miraculously slipping into his hammock without disturbing the rest of the crew. He lay awake, wracked with shame until exhaustion pulled him under.

When Silver made it back to the galley the following morning, he smiled at the sight of his neatly folded coat waiting for him. It was a bit chilly and he was grateful to have it back. He pulled it on and immediately froze. His powerful olfactory senses were bombarded with a barrage of different smells but the very strongest was the unmistakable scent of sex. An unprompted moan slipped free and he clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Big mistake. The sleeve up near his face was drenched in pheromones and he couldn’t resist the filthy urge to just bury his face in and breathe. It was Jim’s lust, his frustration and desire and a little tinge of fear, the tang of his sweat, the musk of his cum. Images flashed through his mind of the boy waking up horny from his nap and seeing to himself right there in the middle of the galley. Silver’s body was awash with heat and he was achingly hard, all in the span of several seconds.

He still had about half an hour before Jim would join him downstairs and the throbbing of his cock refused to be ignored. Ducking into the pantry, just in case, Silver closed the door behind him and pressed up against it, wasting no time in getting a hand around himself. His eyes slammed shut at the first touch and he hissed, leaking into his palm. He smoothed it down the length of his dick and scented the collar, taking in the very distinct smell of the cabin boy’s hair. 

He could easily imagine nosing along the back of Jim’s head, kissing and claiming the tender skin of his neck, dragging his claws gently down the boy’s pink chest just to see the little white trails left in their wake. He tried not to ever let himself think of Jim this way but now that he knew the scent of his want, he was afraid he would never be able to stop. Still, that wasn’t enough to deter his hand from flying over his cock as he tried to imagine what kind of breathless needy sounds the boy would make if he were writhing beneath him.

Silver pictured it, Jim rocking up against him, pleading at him with those big blue eyes to please just touch him already. So demanding even while splayed out and naked at another man’s mercy. Strangely enough, it was the thought of pressing their bodies together and kissing Jim into silence that pushed Silver over the edge with a strangled grunt.

When he came back to himself, Silver looked down to see his release streaked over the floor and the back of his knuckles. A hollow disappointment yawned open in the pit of his gut, in the place desire had just been. God, what was he doing?

He let out a shaky sigh and pulled out a handkerchief to erase the evidence. 

Over the next several days, Jim’s preoccupation with Silver was even more pronounced. Every chance he got, he was leaning in close enough to smell him, to feel the heat radiating from his body, finding excuses to brush up against his arm or his belly. If the older man noticed, he never said anything about it. Silver was as free as ever with physical affection, often slapping his back or ruffling Jim’s hair in passing, or slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

Jim revelled in those touches, pressed desperately into them so Silver would know his attention was more than welcome. The man who’d at first been his tormentor had gradually become the person he most wanted to be around; he was a protector, a companion and a teacher. Jim wanted to tell him everything, to let him in on all his secrets and dreams, all his most painful traumas and deepest passions. He’d never felt anything like this before; usually he found it difficult to open up to anyone but he was bursting at the seams to be known by Silver.

Most days they were left with enough time to sit and talk for hours at a time, just the two of them down in the galley. Silver never ran out of outlandish stories but he told them with such spirit and conviction that Jim never doubted a single one. He hung on the man’s every word, squirreling away each precious piece of information he shared from his decades as a spacer. He was always forthcoming, never tiring of the boy’s endless questions and he seemed so genuinely glad of his company that it warmed Jim from the inside out.

When the day came to show Silver just how well he could handle a skiff, he didn’t hold back. He bolted right after a streaking comet, heart hammering with adrenaline. His chest was bursting with pride at the startled shout and exhilarated laughter he won from the older man, the both of them shaking stardust from their hair and clothes when Jim pulled them out of a tight Cygnus spin. 

Silver was still lavishing praise on Jim by the time they got back to the Legacy. Jim’s cheeks hurt from smiling and from the look on Silver’s face, he shared in Jim’s giddy excitement, pushing back playfully when Jim edged into his space to tease him. It all felt so easy and familiar, the way they moved in sync to haul in the longboat and secure it in place, giggling and joking all the while.

These moments of camaraderie were always underscored with a pang of some deeper emotion—not the lust, though that was always present—but a sweetly aching pain in the middle of his chest. He’d never felt such a feeling before and so he couldn’t be sure of what it meant, though he had his suspicions. He watched the other man sit down with a sigh and remove his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was yer age? They’d be bowin’ in the streets when I walked by today!” Silver proclaimed.

“Bowing in the streets!” Morph cheerfully agreed.

Jim flushed with pleasure and gave a shrug, “I dunno, they weren’t exactly singing my praises when I left home. But I’m gonna change all that.”

“Are you now? How so?”

Jim sat down across from Silver, folding his arms behind his head. “I’ve got some plans that’ll make people see me a little different.” 

Silver gave a thoughtful hum, a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice when he replied, “Sometimes plans go astray.”

“Not this time,” Jim said, unwilling to consider the alternative.

A grunt of pain caught Jim’s attention and he opened his resting eyes to see Silver tightening a bolt on his mechanical leg with the help of Morph. The question that had been burning on the tip of Jim’s tongue since the start of the voyage finally escaped into the open.

“So, how’d that happen, anyway?” 

His heart ached at the haunted sadness in Silver’s eyes as he recalled what must have been an horrendous memory. “You give up a few t’ings. Chasin’ a dream.”

“Was it worth it?” 

Silver looked at him and his whole face softened, a fond smile curling his lips as he got up and sat back down right beside Jim. His arm went easily around his shoulders, pressing Jim right up against the length of his side. Jim grinned like mad as he leaned in, pillowing his head on the other man’s outstretched arm. 

“I’m hopin’ it is, Jimbo,” Silver replied, settling his hat down over his eyes. “I most surely am.”

Nestling in, Jim wanted to be content with just sleeping against him, protected by the arm holding him possessively. But the half-hard on he’d had from adrenaline came surging back to life with a vengeance. Held this closely, the older man’s scent was all over him, calming and arousing in equal measure. He tried not to squirm, pressing his thighs tightly together in hopes of concealing his erection.

Silver tensed minutely against him, his breath catching and speeding up a little. Jim chanced a look at his face to see that his nostrils were flared, as if scenting the air. Silver’s organic eye flashed open and caught him staring. Jim flushed up to the roots of his hair but held the other’s gaze. Silver knew. Somehow he knew and Jim waited to be scorned, pushed away, rejected.

“Jimbo…” he started, his voice low but soft. 

His hand curled around Jim’s shoulder and the boy’s pulse spiked as he leaned even closer, resting a hand squarely on the firm curve of the other man’s belly, fingers pressing in to test the give of his flesh. He bit his lip to trap the sound that nearly slipped free, hardly believing his own boldness.

Silver was clearly warring with himself over what to say but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak again, a violent jolt rocked the entire ship and tore them rudely from their moment. They jumped up at the commotion above—screams as another boom sounded and nearly knocked Jim off his feet. They struggled out of the skiff and back up toward the deck, Silver in front to take on the danger and Jim following right on his heels.

The high of having survived the collapsing star was immediately dampened by the loss of Mr. Arrow. One moment, he was being congratulated by the captain and still buzzing with warmth from where Silver had shielded him against the mast, and the next he was spiralling, stomach twisting in a bitter knot, cold sweat drenching his brow. Thanks to his mistake, a man had lost his life. He felt nothing short of despicable.

Jim gave into the childish instinct to run and hide; scrambling up to his favorite perch in the shrouds, as far away from the rest of the crew as he could get. He stayed there well into the night, twisting the same bit of rope in his hands, tying the same knot Silver had taught him over and over again and wondering how he could have possibly done it wrong.

“It weren’t yer fault, y’know.” Silver’s voice drifted up to him.

The cyborg was leaning against the gunwale, pipe in hand. He went on, obviously trying to make Jim feel better. It wasn’t working. “Why, half the crew would be spinnin’ in that black abyss if—”

“Look,” Jim cried, thumping back down to the deck in front of Silver, “Don’t you get it?”

The older man was taken aback, watching Jim with growing concern. 

“I screwed up! For two seconds I actually thought I could do something right—” Jim cut himself off, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes. He turned away and let out a ragged sigh, feeling very tired and lost. “Just forget it.” 

He leaned against the mast, letting his hair hide his miserable expression and hoped Silver would leave him to cry in peace. Until he felt the firm grip of Silver’s flesh hand on his shoulder, spinning him in place.

“Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins,” Silver said, in a quietly commanding tone.

Jim timidly met his gaze, and listened, tears brimming on the edges of his lashes.

“You’ve got the makings of greatness in ye. But you’ve got to take the helm ‘n chart yer own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls. And when the time comes and ye get the chance to really test the cut of yer sails ‘n show what yer made of...” Silver closed his eyes with a wistful sigh, “Well, I hope I’m there, catchin’ some of the light comin’ off ye that day.”

When Silver opened his eyes and looked back at him, the expression there was so soft it made Jim’s breath catch. For the first time, in all his life he felt truly seen. This man had looked at him and not seen a delinquent cabin boy but a  _ person _ with passion and dreams; a person with enormous potential despite his flaws—a person who was worth Silver’s time and affection.

Feeling the tears start to spill over, Jim closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting his head come to rest on Silver’s belly with a quiet sniffle. The other man stilled but Jim stayed put, silently begging to be held but happy to simply touch him. He didn’t have to wait long; Silver wrapped his powerful arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jim’s whole body shuddered with relief as he returned the embrace, burrowing into Silver’s warm chest with a muffled sob.

“There, there, Jimbo,” Silver soothed, tucking him in under his chin, “It’s alright.”

Jim let himself cry, feeling so perfectly safe within the other man’s strong arms, a wide palm stroking over his back while he whispered gentle words against his hair. After a small eternity that wasn’t nearly long enough, Silver started to pull back but Jim wasn’t done. Stretching up on his toes, Jim threw his arms around Silver’s thick neck and pulled the other man down to meet his mouth in a desperate kiss. The connection was clumsy but Jim felt it as a shock all the way down to his toes.

Silver staggered, off kilter, and Jim used it to his advantage, tugging him backward until Silver was forced to follow. Jim’s back hit the mast and the bigger man’s arm braced above his head so as not to crush the boy under his weight. Silver tore his mouth away and sucked in a breath, the pupil of his natural eye nearly eclipsing the sea-green. Jim stared beseechingly up at him, twisting his hands in the fabric of Silver’s shirt, pulling him in closer.

Jim’s pinkened face was streaked with tears. His gaze darted to Silver’s lips and back to his eyes and he whispered, “Please.”

With something like a growl or a groan of defeat, Silver kissed him, using his left hand to cup Jim’s face, guiding him into a better angle. Panting through his nose, Jim clung to him and opened his mouth, eagerly greeting Silver’s tongue with his own. It felt huge occupying the space of his own mouth and Jim trembled at the knowledge of his smallness, completely at the mercy of this towering man whom he trusted not to hurt him. He was sure Silver could feel how hard he was, pressed up against the other’s broad thigh.

Gathering his wits first, Silver pulled back, breathing hard and casting a nervous look around them in all directions. He didn’t see anyone lurking about but it was foolish to take a chance like this, so out in the open. Clearing his throat, he took a big step back and Jim was gratified to see a sizable bulge pushing at the front of Silver’s trousers. Silver noticed him noticing and gave him a dark, desirous look that turned Jim’s blood to molten lava.

“Come with me,” he told Jim, and headed for the companionway. 

Dazedly, he trotted along behind Silver, following him below decks and through a corridor Jim had never ventured down before. It soon became clear why as Silver pulled a key from inside his coat and unlocked the door at the very end of the passageway. Jim drew in a delighted gasp as the door swung open and the big man gestured him inside to his personal cabin. 

Thanks to the _ Legacy  _ being horribly understaffed, Silver had the entire passageway to himself; the rest of the crew being housed in the berth at the bow of the ship. Being the cook as well as functioning as the boatswain had its perks. He had a bed large enough to accommodate his stature, a solid wood trunk to hold his clothing and affects. Set into the hull were shelves on which Silver kept his favorite cook books and assorted atlases and maps, as well as leatherbound journals for keeping logs. Sharing the table with a wash basin and mirror sat an open toolbox, filled with a variety of wrenches, bolts, and gears for maintaining his cybernetic limbs.

That addictive smell that Jim couldn’t get enough of was permeating the entire space. The old spacer was allowing him into his one safe haven on the ship, somewhere no one else got to see. He sucked in a deep breath, savoring the intimacy of the moment as Silver closed the door. Jim could feel the other man’s heat just behind him. If he pressed back even an inch, their bodies would be touching. He wondered if Silver was still just as hard as he was. 

“Now I didn’t bring ye down here expectin’ anyt’ing,” Silver reassured him in a husky voice, “just a-wantin’ some privacy s’all.”

Jim hardly gave him time to finish before he was turning and wrapping his arms around Silver again, rubbing his cheek into the other man’s girth with a sigh. The cyborg tentatively held him back, his clawed hand combing through Jim’s hair and making the boy shiver. Involuntarily, his hips jerked forward, grinding his aching cock against Silver and pulling a strangled groan out of his own mouth. His face burned at his own body’s neediness but the arms around him only tightened.

“Hold on, lad,” Silver said, and then Jim was being lifted and carried to the bed. His pulse spiked as the older man sat down, maneuvering Jim easily into straddling his lap.

Jim’s arms wound about his neck and he gasped sharply when Silver’s hands grabbed his ass, hauling him forward until the tent in his trousers was pressed snugly against Silver’s belly. The boy was panting, fingers curling into Silver’s coat as he stared up at him adoringly. 

Silver shook his head fondly and he cupped Jim’s face in one massive paw. His thumb swept over Jim’s cheekbone, swiping away the remaining tears. 

“Such a gorgeous creature as these arms ‘ave never held. What do ye want with an old cyborg like me?” He wondered aloud.

Jim blushed vividly, hot under Silver’s palm. He chewed his lip in thought as he considered the question, those blue eyes dancing over every line and curve of Silver’s face. 

“You see me,” Jim replied with a slight shrug and a little smile that made the old spacer’s heart twist painfully.

“Aye,” Silver said, his voice thick with emotion, “I see ye, James Hawkins. And yer a wonder, you are.” 

Jim’s eyes were shining as he stood up on his knees, drawing up tall enough to kiss him again. Silver surrendered to the teeth tugging at his lower lip, letting the boy lick eagerly into his mouth with a smothered moan and meeting him stroke for stroke. A fine tremor ran through Jim’s body as Silver’s hands traveled over his sides and back and over the taut thighs straining to hold him up. The hot line of Jim’s arousal throbbed where it dug into his belly and Silver couldn’t resist the urge to grab the boy’s hips, rocking them together and making Jim break away from the kiss on a gasp.

He dropped his head against Silver’s shoulder and the older man nuzzled into his hairline, pulling in huge gusts of Jim’s scent, so much stronger up close. He felt the rumble of a purr begin in his own chest as he nosed down the side of Jim’s neck, tasting the need rolling off him in waves.

His breath must have tickled because Jim huffed out a little laugh and said “What are you doing?” 

“Scenting ye,” Silver replied honestly, “This big nose is for more than just looks. Ursids have a keen sense a’ smell.”

“What do I smell like?” Jim asked, sitting up to look at him again, his hands caressing the sides of Silver’s face with gentle curiosity.

His mechanical hand wrapped around one of Jim’s and brought the boy’s wrist directly up to his nose. He watched Jim’s pupils dilate as Silver scented him deeply, feeling a primal satisfaction as the arousal in his scent spiked.

“Like yer wantin’ somet’ing’ pretty bad,” Silver whispered back through the low purr he was still emitting.

“You can smell that?” Jim asked, with a tinge of fear.

Silver hummed, “Could smell it all o’er me coat when I got it back from ye.”

Jim groaned and covered his blushing face with his hands, “Fuck,” he mumbled.

Chuckling goodnaturedly, Silver stroked his back. “S’alright, lad. I didn’t mind.”

“No?” Jim asked after a moment, peeking out from between his fingers.

“Not at all. In fact,” Silver leaned in, conspiratorially, “It got me so worked up I had to go see to meself right away.”

Jim’s mouth dropped open, eyes darkening further as he squirmed in Silver’s lap, fruitlessly seeking friction. “Oh fuck, that’s hot,” he admitted. 

“Lean back for me, Jim,” Silver said, pecking him on the cheek.

Jim did as he was told, leaning back with his hands braced on Silver’s knees and leaving enough room between them for him to deftly undo the boy’s belt. Moaning already, Jim lifted up his shirt to get a better look as the other man’s hand slipped into his drawers and wrapped around his cock. Jim bucked forward with a grunt, grinding himself into a hot, calloused palm.

Silver’s eyes raked over him, hardly able to believe his luck. Jim was lovely, back arched with hardened nipples pointing toward the ceiling, slim belly heaving and covered with a thin sheen of sweat as Silver pulled him free of his pants. Flushed red and leaking, Jim’s dick bobbed in his lap and gods, how Silver wanted to swallow him whole. 

“You just say the word,” Silver rasped, laying his organic hand in the middle of Jim’s chest, managing to span its entire width with his fingers. “Say the word and we can stop. No questions asked, no harm done.”

“Please don’t stop,” Jim panted back, putting a hand over Silver’s and holding it firmly to his chest so he could feel the racing of his heart. “I don’t wanna stop. I want  _ you _ .”

Silver pressed his lips together in a line and looked at him searchingly before he let out a breath and a low chuckle.

“Could anyone say no to that face?” 

Jim grinned in triumph and wriggled his hips enough to press down on Silver’s trapped erection. With a low groan, Silver went for his own belt and shoved his pants down enough to free his cock. It slapped against his belly, leaving a wet smear on his shirt and Jim’s mouth watered at the size of it—just as thick and sturdy as the rest of him, with a fat purple head poking out of its sheath. Before he knew what he was doing, Jim was reaching out to touch him. 

Silver caught his breath as Jim’s hand wrapped around him, his fingers not even close to meeting over the circumference of his dick. The boy stared in slack jawed wonder at the silken steel in his palm, feeling every beat of Silver’s heart as he started to stroke. Quickly, he got his other hand in on the job, using both to tug him off. Growling, Silver gripped Jim’s ass with his metal hand and used the other to grab the boy’s cock. 

Jim jolted, heat surging between his legs and making him forget everything but the perfect grip of Silver’s hand pumping him slowly. His own pace faltered until Silver just chuckled, batting the boy’s hands away. Then, he pulled Jim forward, slotting their pricks together and admired the stark difference in their size. Jim was doing the same, fringe falling in his eyes as he looked down between their bodies, watching as Silver took them both in hand. 

He’d never felt anything like it and a whine slipped out of him as Silver squeezed, pressing him right up against the rigid heat of the other man’s cock. The slick they were both making was more than enough to ease the glide of his palm; the wet sound of it filling his ears and making him even harder.

“Anyone ever touched ye like this a’fore?” Silver asked.

Jim shook his head, too needy to be embarrassed at the admission. From the way Silver throbbed against him, he supposed the other man didn’t mind.

Silver was torn between guilt at tarnishing the boy’s innocence and an animalistic pleasure at being the first one to touch him. He knew it was greedy and selfish but the idea of anyone else laying hands on Jim this way made him crazy. He had no claim to the boy; they weren’t mated—he had no right to feel possessive. But that didn’t stop him. He cupped the back of Jim’s head and drew him up into a kiss, having to hunch over a bit in order to keep their dicks pressed together.

Jim clung to him and kissed back ravenously, fingers scratching into the russet hair under Silver’s bandana and sending a shiver down his spine. Silver kissed his way down the sharp curve of the boy’s jaw and onto the pale sensitive skin of his throat, tongue lapping out to taste the sweetness of his desire. Jim offered his neck with utter submission as he rutted helplessly into the other man’s grasp, the implicit trust in the gesture making Silver’s heart wrench.

Silver tightened his grip, using a similar twist around the head to the one he used in Jim’s fantasy. The boy bucked and shouted, thighs trembling where they bracketed the older man’s lap. 

“Oh fuck, Silver,” Jim gasped, feeling his face flare with heat, “I’m not gonna last.”

“G’on lad, I’m right behind ya.”

His whole body quivering at the edge of release, it was Silver’s teeth biting into his shoulder that sent Jim hurtling into orgasm. A wounded, keening sound seemed torn from the center of his being as he doubled over in Silver’s arms and came, tears of bliss stinging his eyes as the big man worked him through it and followed immediately after. Jim managed to open his eyes to watch the look of rapture on Silver’s face as he jerked against him and spilled. He released Jim’s spent cock to feverishly stroke his own, coaxing out more gouts of cum than Jim expected. __

_ Well why not? He’s big all over _ , Jim thought with a breathless laugh.

He collapsed against Silver’s chest and the older man held him tight against his pounding heart, the mechanical hand stroking up and down the length of Jim’s spine.

“Good boy,” Silver praised, kissing the crown of his head and breathing him in.

Jim whined as his softened dick gave a painful twitch of interest.

Silver gave a low chuckle. “Have to be careful where I praise ye from now on, eh? Now that I know the effect it has on ye.”

Jim laughed and swatted him weakly. “Sh’t up” he slurred against Silver’s chest, exhaustion creeping into his limbs.

The soft purr resonating from the bigger man was soothing, as was the steady stroking of cool metal down his sweat dampened back. Silver indulged Jim’s cuddling for as long as he could, savoring the warmth and weight of the boy in his arms and knowing full well he might never feel it again. A lump rose in his throat and Silver gently disengaged from the embrace, kissing his forehead in silent apology.

“C’mon Jimbo,” Silver said, forcing his tone to stay light, “Let’s get this mess cleaned up and get ye off to bed.” 

Jim sleepily complied, letting the other man wipe him down with a wet flannel from his washstand. There were a few spots of cum on his pants but that was something he’d worry about later. He cracked a huge yawn and Silver chuckled warmly at him, ruffling Jim’s hair with his flesh hand and sending butterflies flapping in his belly. He really was pathetically smitten with this man. 

“Go get some shut eye, lad. I need to get back to me watch a’fore I’m missed.”

Silver did up his pants and opened the door, checking the hall to make sure it was empty before he pushed it wide enough to let Jim get by under his arm. He locked it after them again and when they finally parted at the companionway, Jim cast him one last soft smile over his shoulder before he slipped off into the night. 

Silver lifted his hand in a little farewell, feeling his heart sink at the inevitable betrayal that was to come. He never meant to feel anything for the kid but he went and wormed his way into the old spacer’s heart and made a home for himself there. Maybe he could convince Jim to come away with him, to take the treasure and disappear to a far off galaxy where no one could ever find them. 

The cooing of Morph sidling up to his shoulder took him out of his silly daydream and he lifted a hand to stroke the pink blob. “Gettin’ in too deep here, Morphy. Next t’ing y’know, they’ll be sayin’ I gone soft.”

Morph trilled and butted up against his cheek affectionately. He smiled and shook his head, wondering whatever happened to the ruthless pirate he used to be and who this besotted fool was who stood in his place. He returned to his post, never noticing the spidery figure lurking in sails, watching him with vindictive yellow eyes. 

…

Jim thought he knew pain. Since the day his dad decided he wasn’t worth a goodbye, pain had been an old friend. It turned out, pain had new facets and depths yet unplumbed until now, hiding at the bottom of a purp barrel in the galley, listening to the betrayal of a man who’d held him so tenderly only the night before. All the words that had made Jim’s heart soar were just that—words.

The cry of “Land ho” dispersed all the pirates from the galley and left Jim to climb out of the barrel on shaky legs and stagger over to the nearest table to catch himself. He touched his chest, half expecting to find a bloody wound gaping open in the center but he was whole. It only felt as if his heart had been ripped out and crushed like ripe fruit in a mechanical hand. 

His mind was racing, adrenaline surging through his veins as he kicked into survival mode. Shaking himself out of his emotional fog, he took off running up the stairs. He had to get to the captain and warn everyone before—

Silver loomed above him, halfway down the stairs himself and looking very startled to see Jim. 

“Jimbo,” he greeted, advancing slowly. 

Going cold with fear and hot with rage in equal turn, Jim tried to keep his expression calm as he backtracked into the galley. 

“Playing games, are we?” Silver asked and he tucked his metal hand behind his back.

“Yeah. We’re playing games.”Jim’s hackles went up immediately and he felt around behind him for the sharp implement he knew was on the table.

“I was never much good at games,” mused Silver. Jim heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked. “Always hated to lose.”

“Hmm.” Jim’s fingers closed around his makeshift weapon just in time.

“Me too!” he cried, lunging forward and stabbing the sharp end into the compressor on Silver’s cybernetic leg in one swift motion. 

He felt a shameful bit of pride at Silver’s cry of pain. He doubled over and Jim bolted up the stairs, making a break for the Captain’s quarters and slamming the door shut behind him while Silver was still dragging himself up onto the deck. 

The next time they met face to face, it was with Silver waving a white flag, putting on his most charming facade as he asked to have a word with Jim. The pirate hoped his jovial, relaxed tone would cover up the fact that he was near sick with nerves as he saw the boy approaching with a dark scowl, hands thrust deep in his pockets.

Morph greeted him happily but Jim seemed less than pleased, his frown only deepening when Silver attempted to lighten the mood with a joke. It became clear that there would be no moving forward until he addressed the horrible things the boy had overheard. With a sigh, Silver dropped his smile and spoke softly.

“Whatever ye heard,” he started, “at least the part concernin’ you—I didn’t mean a word of it.” 

Jim continued to stare at him, thick brows drawn low over his suspicious gaze.

“Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I’d gone soft, they’d have gutted us both,” Silver exclaimed, and then something occurred to him and he smiled, gesturing for Jim to come closer. 

Reluctantly, Jim stepped forward and Silver put his arm around him as he spoke, offering him an equal share of the treasure if only the boy gave up the map. He could see that clever brain working away as Jim considered the proposal and Silver’s outstretched hand.

The smile that had begun to soften the boy’s expression slowly fell away and he shook his head. “Boy. You are really something.” 

He began to circle the older man like a shark, “All that talk about greatness and light coming off of my sails…” he leaned in, his expression as sad as it was furious. “What a joke.” 

Hearing his own words spoken back with such derision stung but the boy had no way of knowing he’d been completely sincere. It turned his stomach, to know Jim thought everything between them had been a lie.

“Now see here, Jimbo—” he started to protest but Jim cut him off.

“Hey but at least you taught me one thing, right? Stick to it?” he said with a cruel grin,    
“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. And I’m gonna make sure you never see one drubloon of  _ my _ treasure.”

“The treasure is owed me, by t’under!” Silver roared, feeling his temper overtake the hurt.

“Well, try to find it without MY map,  _ by t’under! _ ” Jim mocked back with scathing venom.

Cold fury gripped Silver’s heart and he gave the lad a warning look. “You still don’t know how to pick yer fights, do ye, boy?” 

Jim was unmoved, even by the threat of cannon fire, standing his ground in a way that would be admirable if Silver weren’t seeing red. Even Morph refused to go to his master, cowering behind Jim’s shoulder. That rejection hurt bitterly and for the first time, Silver wondered if he was taking the right course. Before he could reconsider, he turned and stomped back down the hill, leaning heavily on his crutch. 

He cast a final look over his shoulder to see Jim already returning to the cave without a backwards glance. Guilt and sadness rose up within him but he would have to tamp it down. Nothing could get between him and the treasure now, least of all the sudden development of a conscience.

When Jim pulled a sword on Silver, it felt like admitting what they had was over. His knees were trembling, threatening to give out and Jim began to doubt if he had the guts to do it at all. He didn’t have long to dwell, however, when the ship got snared by an energy beam, pitching it sideways and sending Jim hurtling through open air. He went skidding across the slippery surface of the heaving ground and found himself clinging by his fingertips to a tiny ledge.

Hanging there, all he could think about was his poor mother, who would be homeless and alone, having lost both men in her life to the depths of space and the foolish pursuit of treasure. Heart hammering, he struggled to pull himself up but there were no footholds to be found on the smooth surface. His fingers could only hold for so long—he could feel the heat of the planet’s core beneath his dangling feet, ready to swallow him up.

“Reach for me, now! Reach!” Silver’s voice called and Jim’s heart leapt with tentative hope. 

He threw his hand out and stretched as far as his arm would allow but the claws of Silver’s hand remained just inches out of reach. In order to grab Jim, Silver would have to let go of the remaining treasure. As quickly as it had come, his hope faded.

“I can’t!” he wailed, eyes stinging with the threat of tears.

Suddenly the ledge under his fingers disappeared and Jim yelled as he started to fall again, hands scrabbling for purchase. By sheer luck, he managed to catch hold of another outcropping of metal but it was too narrow to keep a grasp on. His fingers trembled under the strain, and he was panicking even harder now that he knew Silver still cared; he wanted to save him and would mourn him if he died.

Jim felt the sick jerk of falling as the ledge retracted, leaving him grasping at empty air—this was the end. And then a big hand clamped around his wrist, his whole body jerking at the sudden stop and then he was hanging there like a pendulum from Silver’s arm. He hardly had time to gasp before he was being swung up onto solid ground like he weighed nothing and he sat there, stunned as Silver righted himself, panting heavily.

Blinking at the wreckage of Flint’s ship being consumed by an energy beam, the full gravity of the situation hit him square in the chest like a punch. Silver grabbed for him as the ground started to shake again and the two of them made a mad dash for the portal. Once they staggered through the other side, they paused to catch their breath. Jim couldn’t stop staring at Silver, a smile threatening to split his face in two. 

“Silver…” Jim exclaimed, voice full of wonder, “You gave up the—”

“Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I’ll get over it.” 

Silver scrubbed a tear from his eye, but the smile that softened his face showed he didn’t regret his choice. Morph celebrated with a happy trill, cozying up to his cheek like he hadn’t done since the big fight and Silver nuzzled him back. 

The Captain, B.E.N., and Doppler interrupted them just in the nick of time. They hauled themselves up onto the  _ Legacy  _ and Jim was nervous to see the doctor behind the helm, doing a clumsy about-face to direct them back toward open space. His worries were well founded—as it happened, an engine was struck loose and Jim was forced to improvise a solar surfer with remaining parts in a daredevil scheme to get back to the portal.

Silver was the one to vouch for him, “Listen to the boy!” 

He was at Jim’s side in an instant to help him rig the surfer, quickly welding the craft together with the help of his cybernetic hand. He and Morph helped Jim lift the board up onto the rail and he climbed aboard, planting his feet just like he would on his own surfer. 

“Okay now, no matter what happens, just keep the ship headed straight for that portal,” Jim commanded and Silver nodded solemnly. 

The look in the cyborg’s eyes spoke volumes more than they had time to say. Jim wanted to say ‘I forgive you’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘please don’t let them take you to the gallows’. But all he could do was grit his teeth and kick the accelerator on, propelling himself toward the portal at break-neck speed. 

“Well you ‘eard him!” Silver yelled to Doppler, “Get this blasted ‘eap turned round!” 

Silver felt useless as he watched the boy dart off across the surface of an exploding planet, narrowly avoiding certain death at every turn. He knew Jim was incredibly skilled but the effortless way he cut through the air, swinging his board this way and that with perfect balance was nothing short of god-like. His eyes tracked him until suddenly he disappeared from sight and Silver ran to the bow, straining to see, but the angle of the canyon Jim had dropped into made it impossible.

“C’mon, lad,” he begged, claws and metal fingers gouging into the quarkwood rail.

His heart stopped as they sailed over the crevasse and Silver was sure that all was lost. Then from the corner of his eye shot a small blur and the old spacer could hardly believe his eyes. But there was Jim, cutting in front of the ship and sailing toward the portal—upside down, at that. He flung out his arm and managed to touch another door in the glowing sphere just as the robot reached the end of his incessant countdown.

They burst through the portal in a shower of flaming debris, Jim zipping alongside the ship safe and sound and pumping his fists in victory. Silver let out a triumphant cry, his chest bursting with pride as the boy sailed towards him and slapped his outstretched hand before shooting off on another victory lap. Morph did his best impression of party crackers, bursting into confetti and sparks with a ‘whizz-bang-pop’. 

“Didn’t I say the lad had greatness in him!” Silver cried, unable to stop grinning as he watched Jim zip around with whoops of joy. 

The ship drew to a halt just short of reaching Crescentia and Jim landed on the deck. Silver watched on, hands deep in his pockets as Jim received his well-deserved praise from the captain and the doctor. He wanted nothing more than to sweep the lad into a crushing hug and tell him how proud he was. But time was of the essence and there couldn’t be a more perfect moment for him to sneak away to the hangar.

When Jim looked around for the one person he wanted to see most, Silver had disappeared. While the captain and the doctor were preoccupied with each other, Jim took off for the only place Silver would go. Sure enough, he found the pirate hunched over the last longboat, frantically undoing her tether. 

“C’mon, Morphy, we gotta make tracks.” 

“You never quit, do you?” Jim asked, making the other man jump and scramble to start tying up the boat again.

“Ah Jimbo! Haha! I was just checkin’ te make sure our last longboat were safe an’ secure.”

“Hmm,” Jim stroked his chin as he enjoyed Silver’s squirming for once. 

Then he knelt and retied the knot himself with practiced ease. “That should hold it.”

Silver chuckled warmly as he rose to his feet, all fondness and pride when he spoke. “I taught ya too well.” 

Jim levelled him with a suspicious look, folding his arms as he waited for an explanation.

“Look, if ye don’t mind, we’d just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he’s a free spirit,” Silver implored, “Bein’ in a cage...it’d break his heart.”

Jim pretended to consider it before he relented with a wide grin, opening the hangar door by way of answer. Silver whirled around, gasping softly at the sound of the door and then turned a huge gap-toothed smile on Jim. The boy’s heart fluttered helplessly at the sight. This man who’d given up half his body and all his life to seeking Flint’s treasure, let it all go to save Jim’s life, knowing full well he may never be forgiven for his treachery. Jim did forgive him, would forgive him a thousand times over.

“What say you ship out with us?” Silver asked and Morph shaped himself into a hat and settled on Jim’s head. 

“Ship out with us!” echoed the little shapeshifter.

“Hawkins and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!” 

The enthusiastic offer was near impossible for Jim to refuse but he had to, at least for now. The idea of traversing the galaxy at Silver’s side as shipmates and lovers, seeking adventure and treasure troves to their hearts’ content—it sounded like everything he could ever ask for.

“You know,” Jim said, removing Morph from his head and tickling him until he shifted back into a blob, “When I first got on this boat, I would have taken you up on that offer in a second. But, then I met this old cyborg. And he taught me I could chart my own course. So that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Silver watched Jim speak, backlit by the pinkish glow of the etherium and felt his heart ache with love for him, this incredible boy who was destined for the greatest of things. He sidled up to where he stood, just because he couldn’t bear not to be near him at this moment.

“And what do ye see, off that bow a’yours?” he asked gently.

Jim turned and smiled at him, a glimmer in his eye when he replied, “A future.”

Silver chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. James Hawkins would never cease to surprise and astound. He looked so beautiful, standing strong and proud before him—a young man where once stood a sulking mulish boy. The old pirate was seized with a wave of emotion, wishing more than anything he could hold him close and never let go.

“Look at ya. Glowin’ like a solar fire. You’re somethin’ special, Jim.” He barely got the words out before he choked up, tears springing to his eyes. “Yer gonna rattle the stars, you are.” 

Those big blue eyes filled with tears, Jim’s lip trembling minutely as he held onto his resolve by a thread. With an adoring smile, Silver opened his arms and Jim fell into his embrace, clinging onto him like he was scared of being ripped away. Jim soaked in his scent, trying his damnedest to memorize the sensation of Silver’s heart pounding against his cheek, the way the fabric of his coat felt twisted in his fingers.

Silver held the boy as tight as he dared, wanting to hide him away from the world like his own personal treasure. But he’d come to realize he loved Jim too much to hoard his magnificence to himself. He deserved every good thing life could afford him and the chance to be loved by someone who deserved him in return.

When he tried to pull away, Jim tightened his hold and tipped his head back, pressing up on his toes. Too weak to resist, Silver met him halfway with a soft moan, their lips colliding messily and sending a frisson of heat shooting down his spine. He cupped Jim’s face and kissed the breath right out of him, feeling the boy start to tremble as wetness seeped into the kiss, along with it the salt of tears. 

They broke apart and Jim gasped, voice thick with emotion, “I’ll find you. I swear I will. I’ll do my time at the Academy and then I’ll find you. If you still want me.”

Silver’s heart was shredding itself to pieces at the boy’s sincerity. “You’ll come to yer senses by then, lad,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead.

Jim shook his head fervently, tears shining in his eyes again. “I mean it. I love you, John Silver, and I’m old enough to know what I want. But if you say you don’t love me...if you can say that to my face, then I’ll stay away for good.”

He waited, unblinking as Silver stared back helplessly. He couldn’t say it. Silver had told many lies and half-truths in his life but he couldn’t look this boy in the eyes and pretend he wasn’t completely lost on him.

He let out a gust of a sigh and tightened his hands on Jim’s waist. “‘A course I love you,” he admitted softly, “I didn’t give up the loot of a thousand worlds ‘cause I’m impartial to ya.”

Jim laughed and swiped at the tears that slipped down his cheeks. Silver nosed along his hairline, scenting him while he still could. 

“So you’ll wait for me?” the boy asked, hope shining out from within him like a beacon.

“Till my dying day, Jim.”

He flung himself at Silver then, kissing him hard one more time. They both knew their time was running thin and that the pirate needed to get as far from Montressor as possible. They stepped away from each other reluctantly and Morph drew up between them, suddenly dissolving into a puddle of tears.

“Aw hey, Morph,” Jim said, reaching out to cup the blob in his hands. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

“See you around,” Morph echoed with a sad little trill, licking Jim’s cheek before flying dutifully over to perch on Silver’s shoulder. 

An idea occurred to the old spacer, and though he knew it was going to hurt like hell, his mind was already made up.

“Morphy. I’ve got a job for you.” Morph listened intently as Silver gestured over to Jim, “I need ye to keep an eye on this here pup. Can you do me that little favor?” 

The shapeshifter saluted him and rubbed his cheek in a fond farewell before zipping back over to Jim, dancing around his head and cooing happily. Jim looked so shocked and elated that Silver knew it was worth his own loneliness—to know that Jim wouldn’t be so alone. Oh, that reminded him. Silver reached into his pocket, grabbing a generous handful of gold and jewels to push into Jim’s stunned fingers.

“For yer dear mother. To rebuild that inn ‘a hers,” Silver explained with a grin, stepping into the longboat. 

Jim watched the skiff lower from the bay and smiled down at the man he loved. “Stay out of trouble, you ol’ scalawag.”

“Why Jimbo, me lad,” Silver called back, “When have I ever done otherwise?” 

His laughter lingered in Jim’s ears as he watched Silver disappear in his pilfered longboat, pockets full of plunder. Morph twined around Jim’s fingers and settled in for a nap after their eventful day. He was grateful to have the dear little blob and was determined they’d all be reunited under the same sun, just as soon as fate would allow.

...

A year into his time at the Academy, Jim received a letter with no return address. He knew who it was from even before he broke the seal. His eyes flew over the short missive, a grin overtaking his face. It was just a string of numbers—coordinates!—and underneath that, the words:

“At your leisure. —JS” 

Heart pounding, Jim tucked the letter away into the breast pocket of his uniform before his nosy roommate could see and start asking questions. It took every bit of willpower Jim possessed not to sneak out of his dorm in the dead of night and make his way to Silver, one way or another. He’d decided a few months into training that a naval career would not be in his future. Even if he got to captain his own vessel, he would still be beholden to the crown’s rules and regulations, which didn’t feel very much like charting his own course.

Whatever waited on his horizon, he and Silver would be facing it together and that was enough to carry him through his remaining years at the Academy, all his dreams filled with twinkling stars, big hands, and the gold flash of a cyborg eye.

At his graduation party, Jim announced he would be taking a gap year before deciding whether or not he wanted to enlist. No one begrudged him this—he’d been an excellent student, graduating early and with honors thanks to his valid spacing experience. Little did they know he planned to use everything he learned to seek out a fugitive more than twice his age with whom he planned to live a less than honest but very exciting life. That wouldn’t have sounded as nice to his mother, so “gap year” it was.

He boarded a shuttle to the spaceport the very next morning. He hung about the docks and kept his ears open and it didn’t take him very long to find a merchant vessel bound in Silver’s general direction. In exchange for passage to the next port, Jim offered his services as a deckhand and ended up becoming a valued asset when the ship passed through a solar storm. His shipmates were in awe of his calmness in the face of danger and willingness to risk life and limb for his duty. 

By the time they reached port, Jim had become somewhat of a celebrity amongst the crew. Jim was flattered but embarrassed by all the attention; he hadn’t been trying to be a hero after all, he was just doing his job. That didn’t stop the men from clapping his back and buying him drinks at the tavern, regaling all who would listen about “the great James Hawkins, the bravest young spacer they ever did see”.

It was a simple task after that to find someone willing to take him the rest of the way into the Lagoon Nebula. The coordinates Silver gave him were the location of a port at its farthest reaches—a lively looking shanty town called Tortuga. Before he even set foot on the dock, Jim knew he was in the right place. The harbor was crawling with pirates and he was glad he’d had the good sense to leave his uniform in his closet at the Benbow Inn.

He could barely contain his excitement as he disembarked with his duffle slung over his back, Morph whipping around his head and chittering at all the new sights and sounds. Rogues and buccaneers of every species milled around the winding streets and narrow alleys, spilling out of taverns and brothels with raucous shouts and the occasional discharge of a weapon keeping Jim on his toes. 

Despite the threats surrounding him from every angle, Jim felt more at ease than he had walking the halls of the Academy. He was in his element around pirates and grifters, whether he liked to admit it or not. Choosing pubs at random, Jim started asking around after a cyborg by the name of Silver or Long John. Contrary to what Silver had claimed about there being a slew of cyborgs, the people Jim talked to knew of only one.

Silver stood alone on his sloop, the  _ Renegade _ , gazing out at distant stars as he absently swabbed the deck, letting his mind wander during the repetitive task. She was a new acquisition and he’d still yet to hire on a crew; after all, he was waiting on someone. (Someone he hoped hadn’t wisened up and changed his mind.) He didn’t mind the manual labor though, even if it did make his back smart after a while.

He stopped to stretch, resting the mop against the rail, when a flash of pink zipped into his line of vision. Silver froze as the familiar babbling of Morph reached his ears and soon the blob was upon him, circling him in a tizzy of excitement. Silver laughed in delight, tickling the creature nuzzling into his cheek. But if Morphy was here, then—

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” It was smoother and a shade deeper but Silver would know that voice anywhere.

Heart stuttering, the cyborg spun around and there he was—as if conjured from his own desire— leaning against the rail by the gangplank, casual as you please. The smile that broke over his face was immediate as he drank in the sight of Jim Hawkins, a few inches taller and broader but it was Jim all the same. And by thunder, did he look good.

“Jimbo! As I live an’ breathe,” Silver exclaimed, unable to hide the quaver in his voice.

Jim smiled radiantly and then they moved toward each other as one, the younger man dropping his duffle and picking up speed as he approached and then he was flinging himself into Silver’s arms. Everything wrong inside him shifted right back into place, all the tension he’d been carrying melting away as he wrapped that boy up in his arms and squeezed him tight. 

Silver’s fingers carded through his hair as they pulled back enough to look at one another. “Rattails against dress code, then?” Silver asked, touching the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Jim shivered at the scratch of claws over his vulnerable skin, blushing at his own responsiveness. “Yeah,” he said with a wry smile, “You always teased me for it anyway.”

Silver chuckled. “That’s ‘cause I thought it was cute.” 

He stroked the flush of Jim’s cheek, feeling the day old stubble on his jaw and watched his eyes go heavy-lidded. Jim licked his parted lips and pressed closer as he realized with a burst of excitement that he was tall enough to initiate a kiss without bending the other man double. Silver’s eyes widened as he seemed to reach the same conclusion seconds before Jim was up on his toes, kissing him hard. The wanton sound that escaped him when Silver’s tongue slid past his lips shot straight to the bigger man’s cock, which was already more than half-hard. From what he could feel digging into his belly, the lad was in a similar state.

“Ye came back to me,” Silver whispered when they broke apart to breathe, searching the depths of those star-blue eyes he’d missed so much and seeing only love reflected back.

“You waited for me,” Jim said back, with the same degree of awe. 

“I gave me word,” he replied with a huff. 

“The word of a  _ pirate _ ,” Jim pointed out teasingly.

“Oh shut yer face,” Silver growled, butting their noses together. And then, his tone growing serious, “If you’ll have me, Jim, I swear I’ll never lie to ye again. On me life, I swear it.”

Jim blinked up at him, eyes growing misty. “Is that a proposal?”

He said it in a joking way, to lighten the mood but Silver’s gaze stayed steady on his own. Jim’s breath caught in the middle of his chest as the other man’s hands trailed down his arms before lacing their fingers together, both mechanical and organic. 

“In a manner of speakin’,” Silver said quietly, stroking over his knuckles with the pads of his thumbs. “What I’m asking, Jimbo, is if you’ll be me mate. Everything that’s mine’ll be yers and vice versa.”  _ Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone. _

In the moment of silence that followed, Silver started to panic, “Of course, I understand if ye don’t wanna bind yourself to this old bucket of bolts forever. I always do manage to get ahead of meself, don’t I?”

Jim’s hands cupped his face and drew his gaze back down to his own. “Silver,” he said, tears finally brimming over, “that’s everything I ever wanted.”

Relief and joy washing over him like a warm tide, he kissed Jim soundly, crushing the other man against him and thrilling at the soft moan vibrating against his own mouth. He could smell and taste Jim’s happiness and pleasure, endorphins and hormones spiking his normal scent with something sweet. Silver purred, chasing more of that sweetness with his tongue, hands moving over Jim’s body with greedy squeezes and strokes that made the lad tremble with need.

When there was a breath of space between them, Silver asked in a ragged voice, “I reckon I should be giving ye a tour of me ship.”

Jim’s fingers tightened in the lapels of Silver’s coat. His eyes were smoldering with intent as he leaned closer and replied, “Only if the tour starts with the captain’s quarters.”

Silver chuckled darkly, feeling his cock throb. “Oh, Jim. I was hopin’ ye’d say that.”

The lad’s grin was absolutely feral as he rocked up against him, making his own renewed interest very obvious. In a burst of inspiration, Jim hopped up and wrapped his legs around Silver’s waist, the bigger man’s hands going to support his ass immediately. He pinched one firm cheek, just to hear him squeak. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jim’s breath was warm against Silver’s remaining ear, making it flicker, chills racing down his back. “Take me to bed, Captain.” 

Jim took Silver’s earring between his teeth, tugging the hoop gently and lashing his tongue against the skin of his lobe.

“Aye, matey,” he growled back with a shudder, and he tightened his hold, walking Jim to his cabin as if he weighed nothing. 

He kicked the door open and strode inside, not stopping until he could sit Jim down on the bed. Staring up at him, Jim spread his legs and leaned back on his elbows with that cocky expression that said he knew he was in control. Silver swore under his breath, reaching down to adjust his aching length where it was trapped against his thigh. Jim’s eyes followed the movement and he bit his lip, looking his fill without a trace of shame about it. Absently, Jim copied Silver, squeezing the bulge of his own erection without taking his eyes off the bigger man.

Shucking out of his coat, Silver stepped up between Jim’s legs, gripping the thick muscle of his thighs in his hands and sliding upward, framing the lad’s straining cock without quite touching it. With a gasp, Jim’s hips jerked forward involuntarily but Silver kept his hands out of reach, letting him fall back to the bed with a disappointed whine. 

“Steady on, Jimbo,” Silver chided with a soft laugh, “We’re only gettin’ started.”

“Can’t help it,” Jim replied, and whipped his loose black shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly aside. “Been dreaming of this moment for four years now.” 

Silver let his gaze rake over the slim, muscular body below him. All waifeshness had vanished, replaced by a sleek, controlled strength; all hints of baby fat gone from his belly and in its place a flat plane furred with a light treasure trail that disappeared into his tented trousers. The pirate felt his mouth water, giving into the urge to palm that smooth chest, hairless but for a patch in the very center and Silver scratched his nails through it just to hear Jim gasp. 

“You ‘n me both, lad.” And that was the honest truth. How many nights had he woken, drenched in sweat and rock hard from dreams of this very situation? Too many to count.

Jim’s fingers tugged at the hem of Silver’s shirt. “I wanna see you,” he said, “not fair that I’m the only one getting naked.”

Chuckling but moved by Jim’s enthusiasm, Silver obligingly removed his shirt, leaving him in just the leather harness that helped secure his cybernetic arm. It was the first time Jim had ever seen him shirtless and he eyed the other man hungrily, taking in the strong muscles of his chest and shoulders, the pinkish bands of scar tissue visible beneath the harness, his torso littered here and there with scars from a hard life. Jim wanted to map each and every one with his fingers, to soothe the old hurts with kisses. 

“You’ve lost weight,” Jim said with an air of sadness.

Silver glanced down at his somewhat diminished girth and shrugged, “Less time for stuffin’ me face while I’m on the run I s’pose.” 

“We’ll have to fix that,” Jim purred, reaching up to take hold of Silver’s fleshy hips and squeezing. 

Silver groaned, shaking his head with bemused fondness, “Is that so?”

“Mmm,” Jim hummed, biting his lip flirtatiously. “Love feeling you press against me and hold me down, love not being able to breathe because I’m surrounded by you.” Then, with sudden candid tenderness, “And it means that you’re safe and happy. And that makes me happy.”  
Feeling his eyes burn, Silver fought down the ridiculous urge to cry. He leaned down to kiss Jim instead, pressing their bare chests together with a shaky moan that could have come from either of them. Jim’s arms wrapped around him, crushing the other man even harder to his body, like he planned to force their hearts to share one chest. Silver would let him, would let him have anything he wanted because he’d already given Silver more than he could dream of.

“Yer too good for this world, Jim,” Silver said between breathless kisses, “Too good by far.”

“Good thing I don’t belong to the world,” Jim whispered back, “Only to you.”

Silver rumbled a purr right into Jim’s mouth and sucked his tongue to stop him from saying anymore heartrending things. Working his hands between them, Silver undid Jim’s belt and the button fly of his pants, tugging at the waistband meaningfully. Happy to comply, Jim lifted his legs, kicking out of his boots before Silver tugged his trousers down and off. Having felt rather daring that morning, Jim had forgone underwear for the delight of seeing Silver’s eyes widen in shock and arousal, and the older man did not disappoint.

Jim’s hard cock arched up toward his belly, throbbing under Silver’s intense focus. The cyborg’s flesh hand skimmed up the inside of Jim’s thigh—almost unbearably sensitive without the barrier of clothing, and then wrapped loosely around the base of his erection. Hissing at the heat of his calloused grip, Jim barely had time to wrap his mind around what was happening before Silver bent over and took the head of Jim’s prick into his mouth.

A strangled shout tore out of him as the lad threw his head back, arching helplessly into the wet warmth sucking him down to the root. Silver hummed around him and Jim felt his eyes roll back as the vibrations raced all the way up his length, tingling in his rapidly tightening balls. His hands fisted in Silver’s bandana and he watched in slack-jawed amazement as the man sucked him like he was starving for it, his big mouth easily engulfing his entire cock again and again.

“Oh shit,” Jim panted, stomach muscles bunching as he tried desperately to fight back his orgasm. 

But just as he was reaching the edge, Silver released him. Groaning, he watched his wet cock slap against his belly, twitching out a stream of pre-cum into the valley of his abdominals.

“Bastard,” he swore, glaring down at the older man’s smug grin.

With a heated chuckle, Silver grabbed Jim by the backs of his thighs and pushed them right up to the lad’s chest. He yelped in surprise at the sudden movement but as soon as he realized what Silver was doing, he started moaning his enthusiastic encouragement.

Breathing him in deeply, Silver kissed his way over Jim’s tight sac, the sweat damp patch of skin beneath, and then finally he was growling an open-mouthed kiss against the furled muscle of Jim’s opening and the younger man made the most gorgeously wanton sound he’d ever heard. He wasted no time in coaxing out more noises from Jim, licking across his hole in broad swipes and maddening swirls. Jim’s thighs trembled in Silver’s grasp as he wriggled the tip of his tongue inside with teasing jabs.

Jim’s whole body was awash with sensation, bent double and completely exposed in a way he’d only ever been in his dreams. But he never could have prepared for the reality of Silver’s breath huffing across his wet skin, the ravenous way his mouth worked him open. Jim’s cock nudged his own chest, dribbling slick as the fire in the pit of his gut swelled almost unbearably. 

“S-Silver,” he gasped, reaching down to pinch the base of his dick with one hand and pull his balls back down with the other, “I wanna...I wanna come with you inside me.” 

Silver paused in the act of lapping at the rim of fluttering muscle, feeling those words strike deep in the core of him. “Saints alive, Jim,” he swore with a shiver of longing. “Sure yer ready for that?”

He lowered the lad back to the sheets and looked at his dear, blushing face and the desperate straining of his cock. His pupils were spread wide, taking up all but a tiny sliver of blue, his panting mouth stained red from biting his own lips. Silver used his cyborg eye to take a dozen pictures of Jim like this, tucking them away for future reflection. If he could, he’d tattoo the image to the inside of his natural eyelid. 

“I’m more than ready,” Jim said, “I’ve been practicing.”

The air rushed out of Silver’s chest on a whoosh and he stared at the man below him, thoughts spinning. “Ye been gettin’ around at the Academy then, Jimbo? I mean, look at ye. I’m sure a handsome young buck like you had plenty of offers.” He tried not to sound jealous but the idea of another man getting that privilege before him rankled. 

Jim started shaking his head instantly, eyes widening. “No, no, no, never. I meant alone,” his cheeks flamed redder, “On the nights my roommate stayed out partying, I’d use my fingers—toys sometimes—and I’d think about you.”

Mouth falling open, Silver felt himself swell and rocked forward against the bed with a ragged groan, mind assaulted with images of Jim on his back or on hands and knees, slick fingers buried as deep as they’d go, maybe even panting Silver’s name. He hadn’t been so close to coming in his pants since he was a teenager. 

“You fucked yerself, wishin’ it were me?” Silver growled, the laser of his right eye turning red.

“Every chance I could get,” Jim replied with a sultry smirk. 

“Why don’t ye show me?” 

Jim was eager to oblige, hand already sliding down between his legs when one of the fingers on Silver’s mechanical hand switched out for a small nozzle and squirted oil all over Jim’s crotch. 

“What the—” Jim shivered as the viscous fluid slipped down his crack and Silver chuckled.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe. It’s not the same oil I use on me gears.”

Jim laughed at the thought. “Yeah I guess if I had a robot arm, I’d store lube in it too.”

Silver gave that endearing belly laugh, nuzzling against Jim’s knee when he calmed down and placing a kiss at its peak. Jim smiled at him, slow and sensual as he rocked his hips up, bracing his feet to give Silver a better view. Long, slender fingers dipped into the shadow of his cleft and Jim bit his lip as he pushed the tip of his middle digit inside to the first knuckle. It was so easy he barely noticed it, his body evidently eager for the pleasure it knew was to come.

Having Silver’s rapt attention made the act of opening himself feel more like a show and less like a chore. He enjoyed the slow intrusion of his fingers in a way he never had before, conscious of the other man’s eyes burning trails over his skin, glued to where his fingers disappeared into his body with obscenely wet sounds that should have been embarrassing but only made his heart beat faster. By the time he slipped in the third finger, his erection—which had flagged—was once again at full mast, twitching with every inward thrust of his hand.

Silver’s hands slid up Jim’s calves and he breathed deeply the ever evolving scent of his arousal, musky and sharp yet still somehow sweet. He wondered if all humans smelled this good or if it was just Jim. Head lolling against the sheets of Silver’s bed, Jim curled and spread his fingers, moaning and tensing as he’d obviously grazed his sweet spot. 

“Yer a vision, ye know that?” Silver praised, voice gravelly and breathless.

Jim opened his eyes and grinned blearily at him. “Ever since I saw your cock that day, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. How it would feel splitting me open. God, I want it so bad.”

“Blow me down,” Silver choked out, shoving the heel of his palm against the aching line of his prick. “I never wanted anything in me life the way I want you, Jim Hawkins.”

“C’mere then, and take me,” Jim beckoned, pulling his fingers free and hooking an ankle around Silver’s hip, urging the other man closer.

Silver didn’t need to be asked twice. He unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down enough for his cock to spring free, revelling in the way Jim’s hips bucked into the empty air at the sight of him. He wanted to absolutely wreck this boy with ecstasy, ruin him for anyone else with the things Silver would do. 

“How d’you imagine it?” Silver asked, stroking himself slowly with one hand and caressing Jim’s leg with the other. “When yer ridin’ yer own fingers, how do you picture me takin’ ya?” 

Jim trembled and Silver noticed his glistening hole flicker in response to his words. He couldn’t resist testing its pliancy with his own hand, careful of his claws when he breached Jim with one broad finger. With a gasp, the boy tossed his head back and rocked down in one motion, taking Silver’s finger in as deep as he could get it. They moaned in unison as Silver began to slowly curl and thrust his finger, making way for a second one that stretched Jim further than his own fingers could manage.

“Uh, um,” Jim said for about the fiftieth time since Silver posed his question, but it was hard to think when those wide digits were teasing over his prostate just enough to send sparks shooting up his spine and a fresh pulse of slick from his cock.

“Fuck, I dunno, I guess I picture everything,” he panted, struggling to pick just one of his endless fantasies. “On my hands and knees,” he suddenly decided, feeling the heated plunge in his belly that signified he was on the right track. “Ass up like an animal,” he added on a breathy whine. 

Silver swore, the hand on his cock having stopped moving and instead gripped the base in a way that looked painful as he regarded Jim with lust-hazed eyes. 

“Mercy me, lad,” he said through gritted teeth as he carefully withdrew his fingers from the hot channel that desperately tried to keep him inside.

Jim whimpered at the sudden emptiness and Silver shushed him by leaning over and claiming a kiss from his swollen lips. 

“On your belly, Jim,” he quietly commanded.

Heat surging through him, Jim was fast to obey, flipping over and presenting himself on knees and elbows in a way that should have felt shameful but was anything but. He could feel the heat of Silver’s gaze raking over his vulnerable form, followed by big hands landing on his hips. The metal one slid up his back and pressed his chest firmly to the mattress, grinding his sensitive nipples into the linen. A soft moan slipped out of him and he melted further into the bed, submitting himself to being thoroughly known. 

“How the hell could I have ever cared about Flint’s trove when there’s real fuckin’ treasure to be had?” Silver whispered, a purr behind his voice that made Jim shiver.

“Old softie,” Jim teased, but he didn’t hide the smile in his voice.

“Not where it counts,” Silver replied with a bawdy chuckle, pressing the scorching tip of his cock against Jim’s perineum. 

He groaned when the boy rocked back, nudging him closer to where he was still open and wanting. It would be downright uncivil to refuse such a plainly worded invitation such as that. His mechanical arm gave a whirr as he drizzled a healthy amount of oil over the length of his dick, coating it with light strokes of his flesh hand while he spread Jim’s cheeks wider with cybernetic fingers. 

“I dreamed o’ this very t’ing before too, Jim,'' Silver reminisced as he lined up with the other man’s flushed-pink hole. “Just watchin’ ye swab the deck with them infernal hips a yers and this pert little arse wagglin’ back an’ forth. It’s enough to drive any man to distraction.”

Jim let out a ragged groan, fisting the bedsheets to avoid touching his leaking prick. The notion of Silver harboring such filthy thoughts about Jim was shockingly incendiary and he was suddenly back on the verge of climax.

“Fuck me,” He growled, feeling sweat gather in the dip between his shoulderblades. He was practically vibrating with the need for release.

“With pleasure, lad.” Silver rocked his hips forward and the tip of his cock sank into Jim with slow relentless force until the entire head popped inside.

He paused then, scarcely breathing as he stared down at where they were connected. It seemed impossible—the way Jim was stretched wide around his girth, his muscles grasping and fluttering as he nudged a little further inside. Gasping as if he had come up from underwater, Jim pushed back with surprising force, impaling himself completely with a shaking sob. Silver was stunned to feel Jim’s body lock down around him and shudder violently, and he held tight to the boy’s hips as they moved in frantic little circles. 

The scent hit him first and Silver’s nostrils flared to catch all of it, opening his mouth to taste it on the air as Jim came with a mewl, hands still clenched tight in the bedding as his cock spurted untouched onto the sheets. Silver couldn’t help but rock into him, seeing stars with the way Jim’s body was kneading at his own prick. From the sound that tore from the lad’s throat, he didn’t seem to mind much at all. 

“Don’t stop,” Jim begged, reaching a hand back to grasp Silver’s thigh and urge him in harder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Silver replied, hands sliding up Jim’s sweat slicked sides, settling perfectly in the curve of his waist. 

He used his grip on the boy to pull him back into every forward thrust, earning yelps of pleasure every time he bottomed out. Jim felt lax and deliciously open, letting himself be used without care. Though he was still splattered with his own release, his erection had never waned, slapping wetly against his belly as Silver fucked him, powerless to do anything but take it.

Feeling the stirrings of orgasm building between his hips, Silver bent forward, nestling the curve of his belly into the dip of Jim’s arched spine. Jim whimpered at the feeling of Silver’s weight carefully blanketing his back, the big hands on his waist sliding up to grope his chest instead. His thrusts stayed deep, abusing Jim’s sweet spot until he started drooling onto the sheet under his cheek. 

Nosing over the nape of Jim’s neck, he found a tender place to bite and suck, sure to leave a livid red mark where anyone could see. The younger man keened and tightened around him, a shudder rolling through his body and straight into Silver’s. His balls ached meaningfully and he snapped his hips faster, growling low in his throat as he neared the point of no return.

“I ain’t gonna last much longer, Jim,” Silver rasped into his ear. 

Jim shivered, feeling the ghost of the bigger man’s breath and hearing the whirring of all the gears working to support him. “Wait, I wanna see you,” he suddenly demanded, already trying to turn over. 

“A’right, hold on,” Silver said, taking him firmly by the waist and pulling out just long enough to flip the boy over onto his back.

He took a moment to admire the debauched beauty beneath him, flushed pink all the way down to his heaving chest, hair sticking to his damp forehead as he stared up at Silver with longing in his eyes. Silver took a thigh in each hand, pushing them in towards Jim’s chest as he sank back into his molten heat with a low moan. All the air in Jim’s lungs left in a rush, his mouth falling into a perfect o as Silver’s cock struck at a new angle, somehow even deeper than before. His eyes slammed shut on a wordless cry as Silver started fucking him hard, leaning over to kiss and lick the taut line of his throat.

Jim threw an arm back to brace himself against the bulkhead as Silver’s thrusts started losing their rhythm. He was barely aware of the breathless sounds escaping him and he struggled to keep his eyes open, unwilling to miss a moment of the almost tortured look of ecstasy on Silver’s face as he sought his release. With a final hard jerk of his hips, Silver stilled and let out a long growling moan as the pressure in his gut finally burst and he came, buried as deep inside Jim as he could possibly be. 

Echoing his howl of pleasure, Jim clung to the larger man who held him with bruising force, hips rolling like the tide as he pumped the lad full of his cum. Jim’s cock was trapped between them as Silver pressed Jim into the mattress and he squirmed, trying to rut into the man’s bulk but unable to move. The very act of being restrained by Silver’s body alone did nothing to abate the throbbing of his own need and the other man seemed to take notice.

Silver’s body was still thrumming with aftershocks when he took pity on the boy’s desperate wiggling. With a soothing sound and a sloppy kiss smeared to Jim’s mouth, he carefully pulled out, shivering at the wet sound of their bodies separating. With a split second to admire the twitching, fucked out hole starting to drip with his seed, Silver leaned in and covered it with his mouth. 

Jim surged under him and shouted, hands scrabbling at Silver’s shoulders as he lapped in deep and sucked, purring as he greedily swallowed his own essence, so thoroughly saturated with Jim that it satisfied some base need he hadn’t been aware of. 

“Fuck,  _ please _ , it’s too good,” Jim sobbed, a fine tremor wracking his limbs and tears gathering at his lashes. 

Silver’s mouth left his ass but before he could lament its loss, he swallowed down Jim’s prick in one smooth slide. Tongue forming to the underside of his cock, Silver breathed him in deep and started to suck, Jim’s frantic moans like music as he clutched at the bigger man’s hair, twisting his bandana between his fingers. 

Pulling off to take a breath Silver’s gravelly words passed over the leaking tip, “Come in my mouth like a good lad.” And took him all the way back inside with a contented hum.

With a gasp like he’d taken a punch, Jim arched and pulsed into Silver’s mouth, hips jumping erratically. Silver held him down and sucked him steadily, drawing every drop of cum straight down his throat. Jim drifted back to earth from what felt like the brink of death, whining at the sensation of his softening member being licked clean. Silver finally released him with a gentle kiss and stroked reverent hands over Jim’s trembling thighs. 

He kissed his way up Jim’s torso, sure to lick every stray drop of the boy’s first climax from his sweat-dappled skin. Slim belly heaving and rolling with his breath, he pressed up into Silver’s mouth, stroking him with clumsy but loving hands, gently fingering the sensitive tip of Silver’s ear. Jim was buzzing all the way down to his toes, the floating giddy happiness settling in his chest making his face ache from smiling so wide.

Silver drew up level with the younger man’s face, using his mechanical arm to brace his weight over Jim. Gazing up at him with naked adoration, Jim cupped Silver’s face in small, strong hands and the older man’s heart ached as he leaned in to meet his lips. Jim sighed into him and wrapped his arms around Silver’s neck, mouths connecting again and again between panting breaths until Jim finally fell back against the bed with a gusty sigh. 

“I love you,” Jim said, his voice scratched raw from screaming and his eyelids drooping low with sated exhaustion.

Silver chuckled warmly and pressed a lingering kiss to Jim’s reddened cheek, bumping their noses together as he whispered, “I love ye right back.” 

He stretched out beside Jim, opening his arms in invitation. Jim gave him a radiant smile before shuffling into his embrace, pressing his back flush with Silver’s front. Cocooned in the bigger man’s warmth, Jim found himself more comfortable and relaxed than he’d been in years. 

“Go ahead an’ rest, pup,” Silver said, combing a hand through Jim’s disheveled hair.

With the gentle bobbing of the ship being buffeted by the wind and his lover’s breath on his nape, Jim slipped into an easy dreamless sleep. Silver watched his face relax, gently stroking aimless patterns into his skin with the tips of his claws, scarcely able to believe his own luck for the hundredth time in the past hour. Jim stretched and turned over, burrowing into Silver’s chest with a sleepy sigh. Breathing in their mingled scent in Jim’s hair was soothing and Silver purred as he pressed his nose in deeper, glorying in the fact that he’d never need to let him go again. 

  
  
  



End file.
